User blog:Gcheung28/SDCC 2014 Daily Roundup 7/10
On today's daily roundup of Comic-Con news, we have the schedules for Wednesday and Thursday and some panel news, both good and bad! Check it out below. Comic-Con Schedule Wednesday Preview Night The following events are starting at 6pm. *''The Flash'' - This action drama follows Central City Police scientist Barry Allen, an everyday guy with the heart of a hero and the genuine desire to help others. When an unexpected and devastating accident at the S.T.A.R. Labs Particle Accelerator facility strikes Barry, he finds himself suddenly charged with the incredible power to move at super speeds. While Barry has always been a hero in his soul, his newfound powers have finally given him the ability to act like one. With a winning personality and a smile on his face, Barry Allen-aka The Flash-is finally moving forward in life...very, very fast! The series stars Grant Gustin (Arrow), Candice Patton (The Game), Rick Cosnett (The Vampire Diaries), Danielle Panabaker (Necessary Roughness ), Carolos Valdes (on Broadway: Once), along with Tom Cavanagh (Ed) and Jesse L. Martin (Law & Order). *''Constantine'' - John Constantine is a man waging war against the forces of darkness-from both within himself and the outside world. An irreverent, working-class con man and occult expert, he's an experienced exorcist and demonologist with an extensive list of supernatural contacts, each with their own paranormal talents and abilities. Following the aftermath of a tragic incident, Constantine has voluntarily checked himself into an asylum and sworn off investigating matters of the supernatural, but when a cryptic message calls him out to reluctantly resume his old life, he finds himself saving the life of a young woman whom he's never met but to whom he is connected to in a very important way. The series stars Matt Ryan (Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior), Harold Perrineau (Lost), and Charles Halford (True Detective) and is executive produced by Daniel Cerone (Dexter) and David S. Goyer (The Dark Knight trilogy). *''iZombie'' - Olivia "Liv" Moore, a 25-year-old medical resident, is on the fast track to a perfect life...until she's turned into a zombie. Now stuck somewhere between half-alive and undead, Liv loses all traces of her former drive and ambition. She transfers her medical residency to the city morgue in order to reluctantly access the only real form of sustenance left available to her-and the only thing that allows her to maintain her humanity-human brains. But there are side effects to Liv's new diet: With each brain she consumes, Liv experiences "visions"-flashes of the corpse's memories-including, in some cases, clues as to how they were killed. The series stars Rose McIver (Once Upon a Time), Malcolm Goodwin (Breakout Kings), Rahul Kohli, Robert Buckley (One Tree Hill), David Anders (Heroes) and Nora Dunn (Entourage), and is executive produced by Veronica Mars veterans Rob Thomas, Diane Ruggiero-Wright, Danielle Stokdyk, and Dan Etheridge. *''Teen Titans Go!'' - The Teen Titans are back at it again, in Teen Titans Go!, with all new comedic adventures both in and out of Titans Tower, and tonight you'll get to see a brand new episode. Thursday The following are just a few of the panels and events announced for Thursday. To see the full list, head here! *10am **''24'' - Kiefer Sutherland takes the stage to celebrate 24's most iconic moments and highlights of Jack Bauer's triumphant return in 24: Live Another Day. Catch the exclusive sneak peek at highly anticipated Blu-ray and DVD featurette, Worlds Collide, illustrating how the pulse-pounding storytelling was created for this thrilling new season. Screening and discussion moderated by executive producer Jon Cassar to be followed by Q&A. **'DC Collectibles' - Action figures, statues, busts, PVC figures...DC Collectibles has them all-and more! The DC Collectibles crew-including DVP for creative services Kevin Kiniry, director for creative services Jim Fletcher, artists Greg Capullo (Batman) and Dustin Nguyen (Batman: Li'l Gotham), and sculptor Jon Matthews-tell how they come up with so many great products, and what's coming up from comics' top makers of awesome collectibles! **'Shonen Jump: Naruto' - Naruto is one of the world's most popular manga series, with over 60 bestselling volumes published. Get all the latest news on the Naruto manga, anime, video games, and more at this super-sized panel, featuring guests from VIZ Media, Bandai Namco games, and a special guest you'll have to see to believe! **'The Legacy and Return of Battlestar Galactica' - Richard Hatch (Tom Zarek, Captain Apollo), Jamie Bamber (Lee Adama), and Dr. Kevin Grazier (science consultant for Falling Skies, Battlestar Galactica, Eureka) host a discussion and Q&A on the upcoming Battlestar Galactica movie and where fans would like to see the story and characters go. Panelists include Luciana Carro (Battlestar Galactica, Falling Skies) and producer Alec Peters (Propworks, Battlestar Galactica auction, Axanar), plus surprise guests and theatrical trailers. *11:15am **'Under the Dome: Panel and Exclusive Sneak Preview' - The hit summer series is back for its second season, bigger than ever with higher stakes and catastrophic developments that leave no one safe under the dome. Journey back under the dome, where you can't always believe what you see and nothing is impossible. An exclusive sneak preview at what's to come in season 2 will be followed by a panel discussion with the cast: Mike Vogel (Bates Motel), Dean Norris (Breaking Bad), Rachelle Lefevre (Twilight), Alexander Koch, Colin Ford, and Mackenzie Lintz, along with executive producer Neal Baer. *1:15pm **'Reign: Panel & Exclusive Sneak Preview' - The saga of Mary, Queen of Scots continues when Reign returns for its second season this fall. An exclusive sneak preview at what's to come in season 2 will be followed by a panel discussion with the cast Adelaide Kane (Teen Wolf), Megan Follows (Anne of Green Gables) and Toby Regbo (Mr. Nobody), along with executive producer Laurie McCarthy. *1:30pm **''The Giver'' - Twenty years in the making, fans of the novel can rejoice: The Giver is coming to the big screen. The Weinstein Company and Walden Media will premiere exclusive footage from the upcoming film with stars Jeff Bridges, Brenton Thwaites, Odeya Rush, director Phillip Noyce, and bestselling author Lois Lowry. *3:30pm **''Teen Wolf'' - MTV's hit drama Teen Wolf returns to Comic-Con for the fifth consecutive year. The pack of Tyler Posey, Dylan O'Brien, Tyler Hoechlin, Holland Roden, and new cast members Shelley Hennig and Dylan Sprayberry, along with executive producer Jeff Davis, share secrets, debut a new mid-season trailer, and answer fan questions. Moderated by Buzzfeed senior editor Jarett Wieselman. *5:00pm **'An Unofficial Look at the Final Middle-Earth Film: The Hobbit: The Battle of The Five Armies' - This is it, the final Middle-Earth movie from Peter Jackson and New Zealand. The staff of TheOneRing.net, reporting the productions and all things Tolkien for 15 years, takes a non-studio-sanctioned look at what to expect from the end of The Hobbit trilogy. Rumors, conjecture, truths, and spy reports combine to prepare audiences for the final Tolkien cinematic chapter. *6:00pm **'Batman '66' - Holy Bat Panels! Get all the details on the most anticipated home entertainment release in fanboy history when Warner Bros. Home Entertainment reunites pop icons Adam West, Burt Ward, and Julie Newmar on the Hall H stage for a Bat-tastic look at Batman: The Complete TV Series. The actors behind Batman, Robin. and Catwoman, along with moderator Ralph Garman, will give you an inside sneak peek at all the exclusive content within this blockbuster home entertainment release, as well as exhibiting dazzling HD remastered footage from the landmark series. Batman: The Complete TV Series will be released in November 2014. Panels Harry Potter Returns...Kind of! Daniel Radcliffe, who many know as the beloved Harry Potter, is attending Comic-Con for the first time this year! And no, it is not for anything related to Harry Potter! Radcliffe is attending for Horns, the Radius-TWC fantasy horror release that he is starring in. Radcliffe will appear alongside Horns director Alexandre Aja and novelist Joe Hill in Hall H from 3-4PM Friday, July 25, to show off the trailer for the film. Horns follows “Ig” Perrish, a young man who sprouts horns following his girlfriend’s murder. Ig’s horns have the power to put people in a trance and causes them to speak unspeakable thoughts. Horns premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival last year. Source: Deadline No Star Wars: Episode VII for Fans Deadline also reports that Director J.J. Abrams and the Episode VII cast are knee-deep in production over at Pinewood Studios in London. As such, sources close to the production and at Comic-Con told Deadline that they would not heading to San Diego’s Comic-Con this month despite what fans hoped for. Source: Deadline Category:Blog posts Category:2014 News Category:2014 Panels